Motel Transylvania
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: Think of all the motels Sam and Dean has damaged! Amelia, a childhood friend, puts her foot down when the two show up to check in at her justly earned and great running motel. That wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't the only one in the area! OC, no pairing.


**Okay, this is my first Supernatural Fanfic, been reading alot for a while now thought I'd try one out too, so here it is! If you guys like please do review, if no one reviews this will be discontinued:( If you see any inconsistencies please tell me. I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

"_Alright I'll take two shot guns, and a gallon of holy water." John Winchester grunted taking the bills out of his worn leather wallet, and handing them to Randall._

_Randall Gatlin was John Winchester's hook up with things a hunter would need since he too, was a fellow hunter way back in a daze._

"_OW!" They both turned in a panic to see Sam hanging above the forest floor next to the long wooded back road of Oklahoma where they were dealing._

"_Aw, Sam, you're such a girl!" Amelia teased sticking her tongue out and hi-5ing Dean. They had successful put him in a snare trap._

"_You're not a girl! Are you?" Sam accused._

"_Damn you girl! What did I tell you abou_" Her Grandpa started._

"_She's fine, Randall. Look, these guns are for Sam and Dean, I'm teaching them how to hunt." John deadpanned._

"_Well, good luck with that John. I tell you hunting brings you nothing but a whole bunch of nothing, it put her all alone, her older brother, her parents, and about to be her grandpa." The older hunter scoffed._

"_What do you mean?" John pretending not to care._

"_Lead poisoning, didn't even know the damn thing was in me until an X-ray for a broken rib. My kidney's failin'" He scoffed as if he was cheated._

"_I'm sorry to hear that." John sighed and shook Randall's hand._

"_She has no one to go to, when I'm gone, could you possibly take her off my hands at least for a while…so she doesn't have to be an orphan, she turns 18 in four months."_

"_You know I_"_

"_Now listen here, I've never stuck my nose into your business, and neither yours to mine. But we've known each other for years, your boys practically grew up visiting Amelia every time you needed supplies, take her for a few months, I need it in the papers John."_

"_You know the police and I don't mix Randall!" John whined._

"_I have a friend in the system no questions are to be asked." Randall assured putting his hands up in defense._

"_You planned on this, didn't you?" John said returning to being stoic. _

"_Darn tootin', puttin all my money on it too." He admitted putting his cowboy hat on his graying head._

"_Fine, don't expect me to give her any breaks. While she's living with me, she's living with my rules." _

"_She's a tough one, that girl, she'll be fine." They both glanced over to the three of them sparring._

"One room, two beds please." Dean Winchester asked casually walking in with Sam not too far behind. "Hello!" Dean yelled getting impatient then ringing the bell over and over, much to Sam's dislike, he was in a bad mood.

"Hold yer horses… faggots." A female voice yelled from the back she muttered the last part but Dean caught it, causing him to get defensive.

"We're not gay!" He yelled, at a pile of towels that masked the woman's face while she struggled to put them on the counter.

"Yeah sure…I need your name." The woman stepped out from behind the tall load of fresh towels.

"Nelson." Dean said handing her his card.

"I know Nelson McGarby, and you're not him, so give me _your_ card with _your_ names." She said impatiently.

"You're not going to turn us in?" Dean offered.

"Do I need to? Guys an asshole anyway…" She muttered, Dean shrugged and nudged Sam for some cash.

"Okay, here's your key. I still need a name." She said holding out the key which neither of them took.

"Frank." Dean decided after glancing at the Frank Sinatra poster behind her.

"Okay Sinatra, how about you? You got a name Sasquatch?" She said looking at Sam.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said annoyed, he'd been on the road for a month straight, he _needed_ this room.

"Winchester?" She added sheepishly, slowly taking the key back.

"Yeah, do we know you?" Dean asked. She threw the money back at them and returned to the laundry room.

"Get out! The both of you!" She yelled muffled.

"There's no other inn!" Sam argued.

"Sleep in the Impala then!" She yelled.

"Again! Do we know you?" Dean asked annoyed now too.

"Amelia Gatlin! You assholes! Thanks for forgetting me, now go away!" She peeped out enough to personally shoo them out.

"Amelia? W-Why are you kicking us out? I'd think you'd be glad to see us." Sam said.

"I am, you know I love you guys, but don't you know how many motels you've wrecked?" They stared at her weird. "Yeah, I follow your advents, pointing at the collections of Supernatural books on her shelf." Nice job on the apocalypse by the way."

"That's the first thanks we've gotten." Dean thought.

"We don't do it, the monsters we're hunting does." Sam defended. "Amelia. Please, I've been on the road in the Impala with Dean and hamburgers for a month, I need this."

"It's just a Wendigo." Dean added.

"Fine, but if that Wendigo comes out of the woods to gank you guys, I'll kick it's ass, then yours." She sighed.

"Thanks, do you have wifi?" Sam sighed in relief.

"How bout' a bar anywhere?" Dean looked around the place, pretty homey.

"Yes, and no, but I have some in my personal fridge." She said snatching the money back from Sam and giving them the key again. "Room 21 on the first floor."

"Where are you staying?" Sam asked, Amelia raised a brow. "Just in case, something does happen to our room."

"Make sure it doesn't, I'm on the second floor, Room 46." She said casually walking her ex-siblings to their rooms. "Geez, Sammy you got tall." She momented.

"Yeah, most of his weight is his hair products though." Dean laughed.

"And damn Dean, you still look the same damn size, from when I kicked your ass on that hunting trip." She boasted.

"That wasn't fair and you know it!" He defended.

"Guys! The room?" Sam interjected getting impatient.

Amelia unlocked the door for Sam as Dean followed her upstairs for some beer, no doubt. Amelia was like a girl version of his older brother, they always got along, and as usual he'd feel excluded. Why does everyone like Dean better? Even Cas!

"Hey Sammy, I snuck you one of those fancy drinks from the café, I know how you like healthy things." She smiled sticking her head out from the side of the door, waving a fruit drink like a trophy.

"Thanks Amelia." It didn't help that she had the same name as_ her_, either. No matter how you put it seems everyone likes Dean more, maybe I'm just not likable or worse loveable.

"Sammy don't be stupid, of course you're loveable! Any girl would be a fool to pass you up." She said coming in and taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"I almost forgot you do that weird _mind reading_ thing." He said bitterly remembering all the evil that her powers did during his puberty years, it was flat out embarrassing. "You wanna tell me what's going on? Or will I have to search your head for it?" She was one of those authentic psychics, she said it was because some demon encounter that she ended up with it, but when you ask her to recall the day, she can't say.

"I settled down and it didn't work out." Sam said getting tired of retelling his story over and over, first Meg, now her.

"All hunters do that, hell I did." She said taking a swig out of her Grandpa's flask, she still has it, the only thing she has left of him since he asked for all his storage rooms and houses to be burned to the ground, the flask was the only thing on him at the time of his…you know…death.

"You did? Wait, you became a hunter?"

"A one point, yeah. Then I built this place and took over my gramps's business. Yeah… I ended up killing the son of a bitch." She sighed.

"Amelia_"

"Before you say anything, Sam, he was possessed by a fucking demon and the son of a bitch wouldn't leave him no matter what I did, so I ganked him, hard decision, but I did. Buried him in the backyard, because of the burn ban we have here. What happened to yours? Did she die too or...?"

"No. Nothing as extreme as that." He half scoffed, half laughed. "Her husband who she thought was dead in Afghanistan came home. I wasn't the best for her so I left."

"Oh, sorry to hear that Sammy." She sadly, half hugging him, then leaving when Dean returned with two beers and a hamburger.

"Dean, why'd you lie to Amelia?" Sam deadpanned.

"You really think she'd let us stay if I didn't?" He asked as if he was saying 'no duh'.

"Yeah, she's our step sister. I thought you two were close." Sam scolded.

"Well, paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" Dean smiled triumphantly while chewing on a burger.

"This isn't about some childish bet, Dean. We could put her in danger." Sam sent Dean the bitch face.

"She'll be fine. I've seen her room, decked out with warding sigils and hex bags, must've talked to Bobby at some time."

"Dean, we have a vampire trailing us, and a reported sighting of Indrid cold to worry about, we don't need another problem to worry about." Sam bitched, at least in Dean's eyes.

"Hey, Amelia grew up the same as we did, cut her some slack, she's not some defenseless civilian, Sam." He argued.

"HEY FAGGOTS!" They heard Amelia yell from upstairs, "There's an Indrid Cold on the phone for ya!"

Both Sam and Dean stared at each other, that was...unexpected.


End file.
